


And Then I Wake

by LadyNovembertina



Category: Original Work
Genre: Make it beautiful as you will, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 09:43:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18518872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyNovembertina/pseuds/LadyNovembertina
Summary: a river in the woods...





	And Then I Wake

a river in the woods

clear water curving and slipping around rocks,

scarcely skimming the mossy banks’ round stepping stones

as if one step and another

could take me across them

to another side

free and light

jumping twisting running walking

looking up into the sky and glorious green gowns billowing.

i might pursue the dream of adventure

of weaving with those around me

or i could settle into a grass hollow

surely waiting for me by the banks

grass not damaged when i finally sink down

as if settling around me in contentment.

to settle and look

look and dream

dream of pure futures

futures not touched

not touched by waiting

or wanting

or by the past

or by the future future

or expectations

or hope.

just a silver path,

not white

but silver

a path i could take somewhere someday

 

stretching

up into the clouds

as if

i could pluck a star from a sunny sky

 

I jump and leap. and then…

 

and then i wake.


End file.
